1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of tables and, more particularly, to a specific shape of table having the capability of being arranged with other like tables to create assemblies of tables having increased functional size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tables of a type used in conference settings such as hotel or office meeting rooms are frequently modular in the sense that multiple tables can be positioned together in an assembly which meets the size requirements of the particular meeting event. Such modularity allows the tables to be moved about with ordinary effort and permits the individual tables to pass through doorways or other room access openings. Typically, such tables have tops or work surfaces that are square or rectangular in shape. These shapes allow multiple tables to be arranged in elongated assemblies or U-shaped or L-shaped assemblies, for example, depending on the particular needs of the meeting event.
The standard square or rectangular table for use in conference or meeting settings, while often quite functional, is lacking in aesthetic appeal where some business people are concerned. Thus, in recent times, designers of tables for use in more upscale office environments have attempted to depart from traditional table design and construct tables having a more interesting modern shape. To this end tables are now available having curvilinear edges which present an aesthetically pleasing look and are, at the same time, quite functional. An example of such a table is shown in Dormon et al., U.S. Pat. No. D-390,381, issued Feb. 10, 1998. Dormon et al. teach a table design having a generally elongate top with sides having curvilinear edges defining mutually-aligned gentle reverse S-shaped contours. The ends of the table are straight. It thus seems apparent that multiple tables of this shape can be arranged end-to-end or side-by-side to create larger table assemblies if desired. However, such assemblies appear to be limited just to the foregoing arrangements.
In another form of table construction as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,068, issued to Kallander on Oct. 14, 1997, a shape of table top is shown which has somewhat of a teardrop configuration. Further, multiple tables of this configuration are intended to be arranged in edge contact with one another to form a curved or looped assembly. While such a construction might satisfy the aesthetic interests of some, it seems apparent that it offers only limited functionality where traditional notions of acceptable meeting room accommodations are concerned. Thus, such a construction has limited applicability in practical meeting room settings.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a table suitable for use in conference settings which can be arranged with other like tables to create an enlarged work surface assembly. It is further desirable to provide such a table having curvilinear edges that presents a uniquely attractive aesthetic appearance as compared to traditional rectangular or square straight-edged tables. Still further, it is desirable to provide such a table having the capability of being arranged with other like tables in a variety of assembled configurations depending upon the particular seating requirements of a given meeting space or the preferences of the users.
The present invention improves over the prior art by providing a table having a table top with two opposed side edges and two opposed end edges. The side edges are curvilinear each having a concave portion and a convex portion. The side edges are further mutually aligned so as to be a constant distance from one another along their respective lengths. One end edge is concave and the other end edge is convex. The concave end edge has a shape that is complimentary to the shape of the convex side edge portions and the convex end edge has a shape that is complimentary to the shape of the concave side edge portion. Thus, multiple like tables of the foregoing configuration may be arranged together in a variety of aesthetically pleasing and highly functional assemblies.